supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshio and Satoko x2
Toshio and Satoko x2 is a fanfic created by Sophie the Otter. It focuses on Toshio Samo, Toshio Kisho, and Satoko Samo and Satoko Kisho. The main villains are Kazuki Samo and Takumi Sato. Chapter 1: Same Names, Similar Fame This was where it all started, in a small village in Japan, where all the Japanese held their traditions from long ago. One day, a mother and a son met another mother and a son who share the same names, just different surnames. The sons were called Toshio while their mothers were called Satoko. Their surnames were Samo and Kisho, one of the males wield a katana. "こんにちは." (Konnichiwa) greeted the two boys' mothers at the same time. It meant hello in Japanese. The Toshios hid behind their mothers' backs because they never saw each other before and were shy at the point. Toshio Samo asked Toshio Kisho "お名前は？", which meant 'What's your name?' in the Japanese language. Toshio Kisho said his name. Toshio Samo replied "それも、私の名前です." (That's my name, too.) "" (Really?) he said until he noticed the Katana in his hand "" (Is that?) Toshio Kisho said. "" (Oh yeah----my katana, Blood Drainer, very powerful, it had been used in Japan's foundation in 660 BC, it had been in my family since) he said "" (My mom's side of the family came from Shinto ancestry, starting prior to the said year, it never extinct, it's still there, but only in the female line, my grandfather's death ended the male line, but I'm considered the revival of the male line, even though my last name, isn't Shako, the family line after 1980 became otakus and being very intrested in their own culture, like my family before 1980, without the otaku-like behavior) Then Toshio Samo got out his AKIRA volumes "" (My mommy doesn't let me read AKIRA, but why do you read it?) said Toshio Kisho, confused "" (My mom lets me read any manga as long as it is not eroge, or hentai) Toshio Samo said Toshio Samo hated hentai, it was too explicit for his age "" (Why do you carry a Shadow plush?) Toshio Kisho asked with curiosity. "" (Easy! That's because I am a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and he's my favorite Sonic character. He's my mom's favorite too!) Toshio Samo replied. "" (I won a Team Fortress 2 World Tourney once, it was awesome, It was selected countries, I battled Italy-UK and won, because they suck!) Satoko smirked Then Satoko had a thought " (Have you heard of Scorpion Royale?)" She asked Satoko Kisho " (Scorpion Royale?)" Toshio Kisho said " (It's the most graphic and violent manga I've ever read, it's pretty much Axis and Allied soldiers killing each other, it's not best showing you when one of the soldiers gets his stomach cut open)" Satoko Kisho explained " (I understand, one of the manga I created was too extreme and never released worldwide, It is a horror, it's pretty much people from Shōwa-era Japan killing others, they are ghosts, 7 people are trapped, and had to survive)" said Satoko " (My grandfather on my dad's side, was a 25-year old Japanese POW warden, he was quite sadistic, but was a loving father, he had frequent mood swings and had a fear of being stared at)" Satoko Kisho said " (My great-grandfather, sniper, he killed 300, 50 Nationalist Chinese, 50 Communist Chinese, 200 Americans, he died of starvation after beng locked, he was a pretty timid and quiet guy)" Chapter 2: Kazuki and Takumi's Awful Arrival Category:Fanfics